


Face Family Christmas

by KayhlaChristine



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayhlaChristine/pseuds/KayhlaChristine
Summary: A 2p Face Family Christmas... What's this Oliver invited their 1p's also over for Christmas and Oliver plays match maker? What could possibly happen? Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the characters just the plot. Pairings: 2PFRUK, FRUK, CANACEST, AMERACEST. Rated: MA. SMUT... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!





	1. Oliver and Francois

Inside a bright blue house lives Oliver Kirkland and his husband Francois Bonnefoy, they are quite opposite in many ways that you wouldn’t think the two would have lasted so many years together but enough of that. The inside of the house was painted pink with many cute things everywhere although at this time of year the house was decorated in Christmas decorations and Christmas lights, Oliver always went all out for Christmas and Francois as always never did anything to help out. Oliver was busy in the kitchen getting ready for Christmas, he was baking his sweet little heart out with making cakes, cupcakes, gingerbread, biscuits and puddings. Francois on the other hand was lounging on the couch with a glass of wine in his hand and a bottle of wine on the coffee table beside him, he sips his wine lazily as he looks over to the kitchen listening to Oliver sing Christmas songs to himself. Once Oliver had finished with all the baking for Christmas he wipes his hands on a tea trowel as he walks out into the lounge room where Francois was relaxing on the couch, he walks over to the other with a cute smile on his face standing in front of the Frenchman.

Francois looks up at Oliver with a bored expression. “Are you finished baking?”

“Yes I am~” Oliver says cheerfully.

“W’y are you going to all t’is trouble? It’s just t’ose brats coming, t’ey aren’t going to eat w’at you make anyway” Francois says running his free hand through his hair and takes a sip of his wine.

“And what exactly do you mean by that?” Oliver questions, his eyes narrowing.

“You know exactly w’at I mean by t’at now answer t’e damn question pinkie” Francois says pulling out a coin and putting it on the table before the other could start complaining about his language.

“Well… it’s not just the boys coming…” The bright brit says looking away.

“W’at exactly do /you/ mean by it’s not just t’e brats coming?” The older of the two asks as he narrows his eyes at the other.

“Well… I… um…” Oliver giggles nervously before he continues explaining. “I invited our 1p’s and their boys as well…”

Francois doesn’t look happy about that and groans before downing the rest of his glass of wine, puts the glass on the table and pulls out a packet of cigarettes lighting one and takes a long drag blowing out the smoke as he speaks. “I’m not going to enjoy t’is at all Oliver”

“Oh love, it will be fun! And besides it’s also so I can play match maker for Christmas! ~” Ollie grins happily clasping his hands together.

“So… t’ere are going to be lots of people ‘ere just so you can play matc’ maker?” Francois wasn’t impressed at all by your answer as he takes another drag of his cigarette.

“No. It’s a smallish part to why I invited them but not the main reason, the main reason is because I wanted to see my boys… I miss them Francois you know that and I wanted to have a big family Christmas” The small brit pouts looking down at the floor as he plays with his hands.

“Don’t look like t’at… fine do w’at you want. You do anyway” The Frenchman sighs finishing off his cigarette. “If it’s annoying or t’ey’re all annoying I’ll leave”

“Thank you love!” Oliver smiles brightly and kisses Francois’s cheek happily.

“Y-Yea’ sure… w’atever” The Frenchman blushes slightly mumbling.

Oliver then skips off to the kitchen to finish the rest of the cooking that’s needed to be done for Christmas before their guests arrive.


	2. 1p Face family conference

2 weeks before.

Arthur had called an emergency family meeting which is why they were all on skype for a conference call. Francis, Mathieu and Alfred all stared at their computer screens at the British nation waiting for him to explain what this whole emergency family meeting was all about and go back to what they we’re doing before the Englishman called them in a panic.

Alfred was the first to break the silence getting impatient with his former caretaker. “Dude! What is with the family meeting? Are you going to tell us why you called in a panic or are we supposed to guess because if it’s nothing I’m going”

“I’ve received an invite from my 2p for us all to join them for Christmas” Arthur says letting what he said sink in. “Apparently he wants us all to have a big family Christmas”

Mathieu was about to speak when he was interrupted by his brother’s shouting.

“What?! No way dude! This has to be a trick! A trap! We can’t trust them! That vegan loving animal will kill me and tease me! No way im not going and that’s that!” The American huffs crossing his arms over his chest as he leans back in his chair.

“Alfred…they’re really not that bad” Mathieu says softly as he thinks about Matt, his 2p was nice and they got along well. “It would be nice for us to spend Christmas with them and get to know them all better”

“Ohonhonhon~ you are rig’t mon petit as always incidentally I also received an invite from Oliver. ‘e’s suc’ a cutie so I told him we would be t’ere~” Francis says taking a sip out of the glass of wine in his hand.

“YOU WHAT?!” Alfred and Arthur exclaimed as they growled at the Frenchman through their computers.

“Come now you two, it will be fun~” Francis says with a smile.

Mathieu hears the door bell and smiles. “Ah. that will be Matt, I will see you all at Oliver’s then in a couple of weeks” The Canadian waves before signing off.

“Wai--…damn since when has he been hanging out with that moose lover?!” Alfred asks to no one in particular, his protective brotherliness was coming out as he worried for his brother’s safety.

“Hmm…for a few years now I t’ink Mathieu said. T’ey get along really well and t’e only times it’s dicey between t’em is w’en t’ey’re watc’ing a ‘ockey game and t’ey’re c’eering for different teams” The Frenchman says as he thinks back. “A’ well if t’at is all I s’all take mon leave mon cher’s~ see you bot’ in two weeks” Francis winks blowing the two a kiss before signing off also.

That left Arthur and Alfred on skype, Alfred was the first to speak yet again. “Do you think we can trust them? Mattie seems to trust them, maybe they really aren’t all that bad”

“Hmm maybe. Francis doesn’t seemed worried but I don’t trust Oliver he’s my 2p I know what he’s capable of…since that frog has already told Oliver we all will be attending we have no choice but be on alert” Arthur says as he looks at his former colony.

“No need to worry there I know. But don’t worry too much I’ll look out for all of you because” dramatic pause. “I’M THE HERO!” Alfred shouts grinning before signing off and leaving Arthur alone staring at the computer screen.

“That bloody idiot…really” Arthur sighs signing off and closing down his computer.


	3. Matt and Mathieu

After signing off Mathieu walked over to his front door just as the doorbell rang again, he smiles opening the door. “Bonjour Matt! Sorry I had to sign off on skype”

Matt raises an eyebrow. “Who were you talking to? If you were busy you could have called to say so”

“Non. I’m not busy, Arthur called up in a panic and said to get on skype for a family meeting” Mathieu looks at the other as he steps aside so they could enter his home. “You came at the right time actually”

“Oh I did. Why’s that?” Matt walks in taking his boots off and leaving them by the door.

“Oui. It looked like they were going to get into an argument so it was perfect timing” Mattie says as he closes the door and heads to the kitchen. “Do you want a drink Matt?”

“Whatever then I guess and sure. Got any whiskey?” The musclier Canadian asks walking into the lounge room making himself comfortable on the couch, his feet up on the coffee table.

“Oui. It’s maple flavoured though” The smaller Canadian calls from the kitchen.

“Yeah. That’s fine” Matt grabs the remote and flicks on the TV.

Mathieu walks into the lounge room about five minutes later with a tray of snacks, two glasses of whiskey and a few beers each for them. He sets the tray down on the coffee table sitting beside Matt. “Has it started yet?”

“Not yet” Matt says as he puts it on the right channel.

“Oh good” Mattie smiles picking up one of the bottles of beer not wanting to go straight to the hard liquor.

Matt wasn’t fazed and picked up his glass of whiskey and sipped it as he waited for the hockey game to start, he glances over at the other on the couch beside him. They had been hanging out on occasion when they were both free, it was a bit odd and weird at first since they both believed what others had told them about the other, not all of what was said was true and they seemed to get along well with each other which they couldn’t work out why at the start but then decided it didn’t matter. Matt had noticed that the more Mathieu was around him the less he stuttered and now he didn’t stutter around the other at all unless he was embarrassed, that only took three years but Matt kind of missed the other’s stutter when he would speak not that he would ever breathe a word about that or ever admit it out loud.

Mathieu had noticed a change in Matt too it was small but he noticed it, when the other was around they seemed happy and let their defences down a little, it had taken three years but Mathieu didn’t mind after all when he first met Matt he thought he was this scary person that could snap him in two if he said or did anything to upset them. Mathieu realizes now that he’s like a grizzly bear dad, strong and fierce but also kind and protective which actually made Mathieu think of a cute nickname for him “Papa Bear” not that Mathieu has ever called him that since that would be embarrassing.

The two settled comfortably into the couch once the game started, this game was going to get loud and abusive they noticed when they saw it was their teams playing one another. They glanced at each other, eyes narrowing slightly although you couldn’t tell with Matt since he was still wearing his sunnies and a small smirk played on Matt’s lips in a challenge to Mathieu to which Mathieu took giving a smirk back to the other as if saying “you’re on!” and so the entire game they were at each other’s throats when the other’s team or the ref did or said something that the other didn’t agree with.

~*~*~*after the game*~*~*~

Both were panting and laying on the floor the hockey game had ended in a tie which both weren’t at all pleased with but with the game over, the snack everywhere and the drinks split after their wrestling match just as the game ended they had a bit of a mess to clean up but first Mathieu sat up and crawls over to Matt hovering over the others face. “Truce?”

“Yeah truce” Matt mumbles.

Mathieu closes his eyes and giggles, Matt stares at the other and gives a small rare smile to the other which is gone as soon as it appears as Mathieu opens his eyes again and moves away from him.


	4. Matt and Allen

2 weeks later.

Matt was waiting outside in his truck for his dipshit of a brother, he’s been sitting waiting for almost half an hour now and it was pissing him off so he presses on the horn holding it down until his brother came out of the fucking house. It works no sooner had he started holding down the horn was his brother yelling at him from the doorway as Allen slams the door closed behind him stalking over to Matt growling, chucking his bag into the back before getting into the truck himself and ripping Matt’s arm away from the horn glaring.

“Hey princess. Finished applying your makeup are we?” Matt says glaring at Allen through his sunnies.

“Go fuck a moose!” Allen growls letting go of his brothers arm and sitting back in the passenger seat.

Matt forms a fist cracking his knuckles smirking. “Oh right. Allen I forgot to give you something”

“Oh and what the fuck is it?” Allen turns his head looking at his brother before his eyes widen but it was too late, Matt pulled his arm back and sent his fist flying at his brother’s gut instantly winding him which causes Allen to double over.

“That’s touching me” Matt says before sending his fist right back at his brother but this time punching the other in the jaw almost breaking it. “That’s for making me wait half a fucking hour for your sorry ass”

Allen would have answered if that last hit hadn’t knocked him out, so there he was slumped over himself unconscious in the passenger seat of his brother’s truck with his brother driving. Matt tsks calling his brother a weakling before starting up his truck and pulling away from his dumbass brother’s house and drives towards the worse week of their lives. Matt wasn’t looking forward to this “family” Christmas as Oliver would call it, he would much rather stay home and watch TV or something like that well honestly he’d rather spend Christmas with Mathieu since he would make Christmas bearable but like him Mathieu would spend Christmas with his family. He glances at his brother who is still unconscious in the seat beside him, he wondered what in god’s name had his brother been doing that took half an hour for him to pack so he pulled off to the side of the road to find out.

Matt got out of the car and walks around dragging his brother’s bag closer to him and unzips it revealing what his brother had packed. “…you’ve got to be fucking shitting me…that’s why the asshole took so fucking long!”

Inside the bag was practically fruit and vegetables with some clothing, he did understand that his brother didn’t trust Oliver but really it took a half hour for him to pack this shit? Matt wasn’t happy but he knew how to fix his brother. Matt smirks throwing out all the fruit and vegetables that was in the bag and walked into the bush, he comes back a few minutes later with three dead rabbits and put them into his brother’s bag zipping it back up. Boy was Allen in for a surprise when he opens that bag, Matt still wearing his smirk gets back into the truck, pulls back onto the road and heads for Oliver’s house once again. Half an hour later and they finally made it to Oliver’s house sadly you couldn’t miss it, with a sigh Matt parks the truck in the driveway getting out and bringing his still unconscious brother with him and knocks on the door dropping Allen at the door step to retrieve their bags.


	5. Arthur and Francis

Arthur sat in his lounge room glaring over the top of his novel, why you might be asking well it has to do with a certain Frenchman that sat across from him on the couch with a glass of wine in his hand and blows a kiss to Arthur.

Arthur closes his novel and places it on the coffee table, he glares at the other crossing his arms over his chest and clears his throat. “Why did you insist in coming here? I thought we all agreed to meet at Oliver’s since you went ahead and said we’d go”

“I ‘ad to come because ot’erwise you would ‘ave made up some excuse to w’y you couldn’t make it” Francis says sipping his wine.

“Tsk. So you came to make sure I went, why can’t you see that he’s up to something” Arthur says looking off to the side. “Oliver can’t be trusted”

“Angleterre. Are you sure t’at ‘e is as bad as you are making out to be?” Francis asks looking at the other and placing his glass onto the coffee table.

“Yes I am! He’s evil Francis, why does no one believe me?” The British man sighs glancing out the window.

Francis smiles getting up from the couch slowly and walks over to the other, he places his thumb and forefinger on Arthur’s chin making the other turn his head back to Francis’s. Francis leans forward and places a small chastise kiss onto the other’s lips, Arthur’s eyes widen when he’s kissed and it takes him a full minute before he roughly pushes Francis off him blushing.

“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING!?” Arthur shouts his face still blushing.

“Ohonhonhon~ I was just giving you a kiss mon ange” The Frenchman grins fixing his hair unfazed by the Brit's shouting.

“I don’t want a kiss from you, you bloody frog!” Arthur growls, his hands forming into fists.

“T’at’s not w’at your face is saying” Francis smirks taking a step towards Arthur.

“You’re imagining things…just hurry up and get your things before we’re late” Arthur says moving away from the Frenchman and going upstairs to get his bags.

Francis chuckles watching the Brit flee upstairs and pulls out his phone calling Oliver. “Oliver. Oui, we’ll see you soon”

Arthur slams the bedroom door behind him and walks over to the bed placing a hand on top of his suitcase while his other hand over his mouth. How dare Francis do that to him, that pervert just likes to mess with him and there’s no way he was ever going to trust Oliver as long as he lived. He needed to rid his cheeks of the blush before he goes back downstairs back to face Francis, after a while Arthur grabs his suitcase and heads back downstairs where Francis was waiting for him at the door with his bags in hand.

“Ready to leave ange?” Francis grins opening the door for the other.

“Shut up. I don’t want to hear another word from you the whole trip” Arthur says as he brushes past Francis walking over to his car.

Francis smirks closing the door behind them and whispers. “O’ Angleterre~ soon you will be mine”

The Frenchman puts his bags in the boot with Arthur’s bag, closes the boot and gets into the passenger seat just as Arthur starts the car and pulls out onto the road heading to Oliver much to his disappointment.


	6. Mathieu and Alfred

A loud knocking came to Mathieu’s door it could only be one person his brother Alfred, the other had a tendency to pound on his door until he opened it which was very annoying and he always feared his brother would one day put a hole through his door. Mathieu opens the door with a frown as he comes face to face with his grinning older brother although if anyone saw the two they would mistake Mathieu for the older brother and Alfred for the annoying younger brother because of their behaviours, Mathieu raises an eyebrow at Alfred then looks to his door noticing some cracking in the door.

Alfred looks at the door and chuckles nervously as he scratches the back of his head. “Sorry about that Mattie…look I’ll fix it promise I didn’t mean to damage your door” It was true, he didn’t know his own strength at times and it always got him into trouble with his brother.

The Canadian sighs stepping to the side so the American could enter his home. “As long as you fix it this time Alfred and not forget like you did last time. I have a few things to pack still so you might as well come in and wait”

“No problem bro!” The American says as he steps into the house, he looks around and spots the Canadian’s pet Polar bear sitting on the couch.

“Don’t break anything. There’s coke in the fridge if you want one” Mathieu says as he closes the door and heads up to his room patting Kuma-something on the head gently.

“Who are you?” The polar bear asked Mathieu looking up at him.

Mathieu sighs a little and starts heading to his room. “I’m Canada…your owner”

“Haha! Bro, you should really teach it your name!” Alfred yells at his brother before walking into the kitchen to grab a coke.

The polar bear jumps down off the couch and trots into the kitchen nudging the American’s leg looking up at them. “Who are you?”

“Huh? Oh hey dude, I’m America!” Alfred grins patting the polar bears head.

“Hungry” Kuma-something says looking into the fridge.

“Uh…sorry little dude you’ll have to asks Mattie for something to eat” Alfred closes the fridge and walks back into the lounge room waiting for his brother.

Mathieu finishes putting the last of his packing in his Canadian flag duffel bag, he zips it up and smiles picking it up heading back downstairs. When he gets to the lounge room his leg is grabbed by something heavy, he looks down seeing Kuma-what’s-his-name on his leg. “Kuma?”

“Hungry” Kuma says staring up at his owner.

“Ok I’ll get you something and then we can go” Mathieu smiles picking up the polar bear and carrying him into the kitchen.

‘Dude your bringing him with us?” Alfred asks annoyed. “I couldn’t bring Tony!”

“That’s because he’s an alien Alfred and besides you know him and Arthur don’t get along” Mattie says as he sets Kuma on the counter while he gets a piece of fish out of the fridge for the bear.

‘It’s still not fair…” Alfred pouts crossing his arms over his chest.

“Stop acting like such a child Alfred” Mathieu gives Kuma the fish and picks him up again. “Ready to go Alfred?”

“Yeah dud let’s go!” The American grabs Mathieu’s bag running out to his car throwing Mathieu’s bag in the back with his own and jumps in the driver’s seat.

Mathieu walks out calmly and closes the door behind him locking it, he goes over to the car and gets in the passenger side buckling up. Alfred starts the car and pulls out onto the road speeding off to Oliver’s.


	7. 2p Face family

Francois was sitting on the couch smoking much to Oliver annoyance when he hears Matt’s truck pull up outside, it wasn’t long after that that he hears knocking and then a thud on the door step. “Oliver. T’e brats are ‘ere” He blows out a puff of smoke not even bothering to get up from his position on the couch.

“Sorry love but could you get the door for me please I’m a little busy” Oliver called from the kitchen busy with gingerbread people.

The Frenchman sighs and gets up off the couch slowly and makes his way over in no rush to open the door for the two on the other side, he takes a drag of his cigarette as he opens the door and looks down blowing out the smoke. “Oliver Allen’s dead. Or unconscious but my bet’s dead”

“What!” Oliver comes running out of the kitchen after hearing that and kneels down beside the red headed American.

Matt comes over with his and his unconscious brother’s bag as Oliver rushes outside, he rolls his eyes and walks past them mumbling. “He’s not dead, I didn’t kill him but I could have. He’s just unconscious and has a fractured jaw so no solids for him” He smirks heading to his room after dumping his brother’s bag at his room.

Francois just shakes his head sighing and walking back to the lounge room to claim his spot again before anyone claimed it first.

Oliver drag the unconscious Allen inside because he had no one else to help him it seems, he lays him on the carpet and examines his jaw frowning. “Oh…why is Matt always so rough with him?”

“ ‘e probably did somet’ing to piss Matt off. It’s ‘is own fault so don’t baby ‘im like you always do” Francois mumbles rolling his eyes.

“I don’t baby him Francois” Oliver huffs taking out a handkerchief licking it before cleaning the dried blood off Allen’s face.

Francois glances over and rolls his eyes again taking a drag of his cigarette. “W’atever you t’ink pinkie”

Matt was in his room unpacking his stuff before making his way down to the lounge room where the others were and plonks down on the arm chair. “He still not awake yet? Tsk lazy ass”

“Matt! Coin in the swear jar right this minute. You know there is no swearing in this house” Oliver frowns looking over at the much taller Canadian.

“I just sat down after a long ass drive, I’ll put a coin in the damn jar later” Matt sighs leaning back in the chair closing his eyes.

“You will put in three coins for cussing three times Matthew” Oliver says as he looks back down at Allen.

“Don’t call me that” Matt says looking at the Englishman.

“And why not? That is your name after all correct” Oliver says cheerfully.

“My name is Matt” Matt says folding his arms over his chest.

“No that is just a nick name. Your name is Matthew, that is the name you were given” Oliver says in a matter of fact tone.

“Don’t argue wit’ ‘im brat. Just do as you’re told or ‘e’ll keep bitc’ing about it” Francois states laying his head back against the couch.

“Francois language” Oliver scolds looking over to the Frenchman.

“Whoa hey! That’s not fair. Why does the drunk get out of paying for swearing? That’s so not fair Oliver” Matt complains grumbling.

“It’s my house and my rules besides he gets a different punishment if he doesn’t listen~” Oliver smiles rather creepily before putting on a normal smile again.

Allen finally starts to come around and cusses as the pain shoots through his jaw.

“No swearing Allen. But since you’re in pain I’ll let those few slide but any more and you pay the swear jar” Oliver says happily and helps Allen sit up. “I’ll go get you some ice for your jaw and then I have some news for you both~”

Oliver skips off to the kitchen and Matt looks to Francois. “He’s planning on killing us all in a mass murder isn’t he?”

“Possibly he is unstable but I don’t think so but you never know” The Frenchman says rather boredly.

Oliver comes back and hand Allen the ice which he puts on his jaw wincing a little at the pain and cold, Oliver takes a seat beside Francois and smiles. “Ok so the news is it’s not going to be just us this Christmas isn’t that wonderful!~”

Two sets of eyes look at him, one through sunglasses and one without.

“Who else is coming then? More of our so called Allies?” Matt asks rather sarcastically.

“No of course not I hate them hehe~” Oliver giggles sweetly.

“Then who is coming also?” Allen asks through closed teeth.

“Our 1P’s!” Oliver says rather happily.

Matt’s heart flutters a little at the mention of his crush coming to stay over Christmas. So…Mathieu is coming. He’ll be here in the house staying here with me? Matt thinks not making his feelings known.

Porkchop is coming for Christmas? This will be fun I can tease him and mess with him and hopefully even get to eat those Porkchop thighs of his mmm~ Allen thinks as a smirk forms on his face to which he ignores the pain on the left side of his face.

“Where will they be staying? You only have one guest room” Matt asks curious to where Oliver was going to place everyone.

“Arthur and Francis will take the spare room, you and Allen will share a room I don’t mind whose and then Mattie and Alfie will share a room together~” Oliver smiles, he knew the boys wouldn’t agree to share a room together and ask for the ones they like to stay in their rooms with them.

“No way!” Both said glaring at the other.

“I’d rather share a room with Mathieu besides we have been friends for years now. It would make sense that he stays in my room” Matt says making sound like a reasonable argument.

“Guess Porkchop…I mean Alfred stays with me then. Still better than having him in my room” Allen says as he motions to Matt with his thumb.

“Wonderful then it’s all decided~ in the nick of time too because they arrive tomorrow~” Oliver says cheerfully and hugs Francois’s arm and whispers. “It’s all going according to plan hehe~”

“Just ‘ope t’is all doesn’t back fire on you because I’m not ‘elping wit’ t’e mess” Francois says trying to move away from the other.

“It will all be to plan~” Oliver says and hugs your arm tighter.

`Tomorrow Porkchop arrives…shit I need to clean my room a bit then` Allen thinks making a mental note.

`Mathieu arrives tomorrow…` Matt thinks as he gets up and heads to his room, a small smile on his face that the others don’t see.


	8. Arthur and Francis are the first to arrive

It was finally the day they were to arrive at Oliver’s house much to Arthur's dismay, he wondered how Alfred and Mathieu were doing and if they would make it here in one piece considering what Alfred’s driving can be like. Arthur had had the most terrible trip in his life, why on earth did Francis insist on going with him? The Frenchman tried to feel him up at every possible moment he could get the whole drive to Oliver’s, he practically jumped out of his car once he turned it off to get away from Francis as quickly as he could. Francis pouted as he watched Arthur jump out of the car fleeing from him, he reluctantly got out of the car and went to retrieve their luggage from the trunk before heading up to Oliver’s door and knocking with a smile on his face. Arthur finally calming down and catching his breath turned to see Francis at the door knocking, he sighs not ready for this week and he knew there has to be a motive behind wanting them to come here but he couldn’t work out what that was. He stood next to Francis grabbing his suitcase from the other not happy about any of this in the least, they could soon hear voices coming from the other side of the door one cheerful and the other lazy and grumpy.

“I can’t believe you told Oliver that we would come without talking to us first” Arthur says giving Francis a very unhappy look.

“Oh mon ange. You really must get over t’is and t’ink of t’is as a great bonding opportunity” Francis replies still smiling.

Oliver had heard the car pull up outside and was excited to see who had arrived first, he was really hoping it was Alfred and Mathieu so he could start putting his plan into action, once he heard the knocking at the door his excitement increased and he started to bounce on the spot giggling.

Francois sighed looking over at Oliver sighing. “Oliver stop jumping around and go answer the fucking door already.”

Oliver frowns at the other for swearing but does as he was told and answers the door with a bright smile on his face, he looked at the two standing at the door opening the door wide.

“Welcome~ it’s a pleasure to have you here poppets” Oliver greets warmly.

“Bonjour Ollie~ mon, you are just as mignon comme un bouton~” Francis says taking Oliver’s hand and placing a soft kiss to it.

Arthur rolls his eyes and kicks the Frenchman behind the knee so he collapses onto the floor whining, he turns to Oliver and greets him quite formal as one would expect from the brit. “Hello Oliver. Thank you for inviting my family and I to spend Christmas with yours”

Oliver giggles jumping onto Arthur giving him a tight cuddle to which Arthur flinches. “Oh Artie~ no need to be so proper and formal towards us, we are after all just like you and your family~ it’s a pleasure to have you all here for Christmas just like one big family!~”

Oliver let go of Arthur and twirled back towards the door and by that time Francois had made his way over to the door leaning against the frame staring at his 1p who was on the floor still, he grabbed Oliver’s arm gripping it tightly in almost a protective way.

“Oliver. Stop playing around, your biscuits smell like they’re burning in the oven” Francois says in a bored tone letting go of Oliver’s arm.

Oliver ran inside with an distressed look on his face at hearing that leaving the three at the door, Francois glances once more at his 1p on the floor and then turn to Arthur.

“Is that yours?” Francois asks motioning with his hand to Francis.

“Definitely not. Damn frog get off the bloody floor and stop pretending to be hurt for sympathy” Arthur snaps kicking the Frenchman before staring at Francois and asking. “Are you anything like this pervert of a frog? If so you would do well to stay the hell away from me if you value your life”

“Mon ange~ you really s’ould be more like the gentleman you so always clam to be” Francis says groaning as he gets up off the floor.

Francois stares at the two then looks to Arthur rolling his eyes to his question and statement. “I’m not like ‘im. I don’t like to be touc’ed. I ‘ate everyone. You’re safe if t’at’s w’at you were trying to ask. I can’t speak for t’e ot’ers but I could care less w’at you do as long as I don’t ‘ave to deal wit’ you”

Francois walks back into the house not wanting to be social anymore since he thought that was enough to make Oliver not get on his back about not socializing with the “guests” and went back to his place on the couch pulling out a cigarette to smoke. Arthur walked slowly into the house still not liking being in Oliver’s house as he still thought this was all a trap to kill them or something along those lines, Francis wasn’t far behind Arthur and leaned over to the brit whispering into his ear. “Angleterre~”

Arthur screamed so loudly from the Frenchman sneaking up on him from behind that Oliver came running out of the kitchen in a panic, Francois just frowned covering his ears with his hands and Matt and Allen came running down the stairs wondering if Oliver had found another lost hiker and had stabbed them in the living room again only to find Francis and Arthur standing in the living room instead.

Arthur finally stopped screaming and tried to catch his breath and as he did Francis leaned back over amd whispered once more into Arthur’s ear. “You need to calm down and stop looking so suspicious, t’is will be fun~ try to enjoy our time ‘ere”

“Damn frog! Stay the hell away from me!” Arthur growled at the Frenchman moving away from him.

Oliver stared at Arthur with a creepy smile on his face. “Artie my dear~ please would you kindly not swear in my home, I’d kindly appreciate it or if you do it again you will need to place a coin in the swear jar on top of the fridge or I will KILL you~” He giggles eyes starting to swirl.

Arthur’s eye widens and he takes step back towards Francis, he knew what Oliver was capable of and his threats were never empty ones. Francois had since uncovered his ears once Arthur had finally stopped screaming and reluctantly got up moving over to Oliver taking his hand which instantly brought Oliver back out of his trance like state and back to the overly happy self once more.

“I thought Oliver was killing a hiker in here again by that screaming that was going on, instead it was Arthur.” Allen says and starts to laugh. “Hahaha! I thought it was a woman from the scream! Arthur, you have a very feminine scream hahaha!”

Matt snickered a little at his brother’s comment since he had thought the same thing hearing the scream, Arthur started to blush with anger and embarrassment before turning around and socking Francis in the face and storming out of the house, Francis was so shocked that he stood there holding his jaw before running out after Arthur five minutes later.

Oliver was very surprised by Arthur’s actions and then turned to Allen and Matt with disapproving eyes and walks over to the boys. “That was not very nice boys. They are guests and you do not treat guests in that manner. Both of you go to your rooms and when Artie comes back you are to apologize to him is that understood?” His eyes started to swirl again but faster than last time.

The boys rolled their eyes looking to Francois as if to ask “do we really need to?” Francois nodded to the boys and tightened his hold on Oliver’s hand which caused Oliver to snap out once more and look to Francois with a smile, Matt and Allen sighed agreeing to apologize to Arthur when he returned and went back up to their rooms.


	9. Matt's plan, Arthur and Francis

Matt was laying down on his bed with his eyes closed not sleeping of course but wanting to relax for the time he had before everyone one was here and the chaos would surely commence, he was almost to the state where he could fall asleep since it was very rare that he could when he heard a scream come from the room opposite his and he knew at that moment that sleep was gone and that Allen had found the rabbits he so kindly packed for him and got his hockey stick ready for Allen when he would enter the room any minute now but instead he heard his brother run down the stairs towards the living room.  
Allen had finally decided that he should unpack the fruit and veggies from his suitcase since he has tidied up his room up in what would be close to 100 years or so of not cleaning it up since he never gave to shits about what his room looked like but since Alfred was coming and would be staying in his room he didn’t want Alfred to think he was a pig or anything. As he was opening his suitcase a fowl spell raised out from the bag into the air and straight away Allen knew what the smell was and when his bag was fully opened he could see the three dead rabbits lying on top of his clothes and the blood that has dripped from them spread all through his bag ruining all his clothes, he screamed and cursed wanting to be as far away as he could from the rotted spell that was now filling his entire room. He ran out of his room and down to where Oliver was still in the kitchen baking, he looked as if he was going to throw up as he started to dry reach into the kitchen sink and Oliver was shocked and surprised by Allen suddenly rushing into the kitchen and then dry reaching into the sink.

“Allen dear!? What on earth has happened to you?” Oliver was instantly at Allen’s side soothingly rubbing his back.

Allen couldn’t talk now since he was still dry reaching over the sight and smell that was up in his room so instead he pointed his hand up to the stairs towards his room, Oliver looked towards where Allen was pointing and headed up the stairs to Allen’s room and as soon as he reached the door to Allen’s room the smell hit him and of course he knew the smell since he was quite accustom to the smell of death already and opened Allen’s door walking into the room and straight over to the window opening it up to remove the smell from the room before Alfred and Mathieu arrived and got scared off. He then looked around following the smell to find the cause of the smell and sure enough he soon finds the three rabbits in Allen’s bag picking them up out of the bag and then walking out with the rabbits in hand moving to the living room, he walks past Francois to which Francois looks at the rabbits then to Oliver.

“What the fuck Pinkie? Why do you have three dead rabbits? God, they fucking reek” Francois covers his nose in disgust.

“Francois dear, I do wish you would stop swearing. Please, for me? Just while we have guests” Oliver asks pleading with sweet puppy dog eyes.

Francois looked away mumbling and grumbling to himself before answering Oliver’s questions. “I will try I guess, but no promises”

Oliver smiles taking what he can get from Francois and took the rabbits outside to the bin disposing of them. Francis had finally found Arthur in the woods around the back of the house, it wasn’t much of a surprise to Francis that Arthur would flee to the woods to hide since that was where Arthur always felt the safest of all compared to anywhere else. Arthur was sitting under quite a large tree fast asleep with tear stained face as the sun filtered through the leaves of the trees which made him look like a sweet angel who had fallen from heaven well at least that’s what Francis thought as he stood in front of the sleeping Brit. Francis didn’t want to wake Arthur but he thought it was best that they head back to the house before the boys arrived not that he was worried about them since his dear Mathieu and Matt were good friend’s now but if Arthur knew the boys had arrived without him being there he would be furious and yet again blame Francis.  
Francis lent down and gently placed his hand onto Arthurs shoulder and shook it gently. “Angleterre. Angleterre, please we need to ‘ead back. T’e boys will be arriving very soon or maybe you need a kiss to awake~” 

Arthur was slowly waking from the gentle shaking of his shoulder but he was wide awake once he heard Francis saying that maybe he needed a kiss to be woken and pushed Francis away from him and glared at the Frenchman, Francis just chuckled and stood up offering his hand to the other.

“Let’s go back mon amie, t’e boys will be ‘ere soon” Francis kept his hand stretched out for the other smiling.

Arthur took his hand reluctantly and got up of the ground but let go once he was standing. “You’re right, lets head back” He sighs and turns to Francis. “I told you this was a bad idea but no of course you think everything is a game. Our lives are quite possibly in danger here and you don’t seem the least bit worried.”

“Of course not mon ange~ I t’ink we s’ould give t’em t’e benefit of t’e doubt and like I ‘ave already stated w’en you ‘ad called t’e family conference mon dear Mathieu ‘as been friends wit’ Matt for quite some time now and ‘e doesn’t seem worried about t’is trip, in fact I would say ‘e is quite excited about it” Francis says smiling and playing with is hair before starting to head back towards Oliver’s house and motions for Arthur to follow him.

Arthur sighs and starts to follow Francis back to Oliver’s thinking over what Francis had said. `Maybe he is right…Mathieu is normally a good judge of character after all…perhaps they just want to try and get along with us`

Francis noticed his loves quietness and looked back at him seeing him with a frown on his face as he thought over something in his head so he decided to pick on him a little even though he knew the other would start arguing at him but he wanted him to enjoy this week and to let go of the stress he has had and not to worry about Oliver “trying” to kill them. Oliver turned around from disposing of the rabbits and saw Francis and Arthur on their way back bickering back and forth with each other, Oliver couldn’t help but smile at the two before heading back into the house to check on Allen to see if he was alright now.  
Allen was not alright and was trying to work out how those disgusting rabbits had gotten into his bag in the first place and where all his fruit and vegetables had gone, he was on the couch frowning as he tried to work out the answer since he distinctly remembers packing them and then putting the bag in the back of Matt’s truck. That’s when it hit him and he shot up from his seat in the chair, it had to have been Matt since he doesn’t remember the drive to Oliver’s after Matt had knocked him out in the car before they had left so it had to have been Matt that did it maybe to get back at Allen for taking such a long time to leave and so Matt was punishing him or Matt was just a sadistic prick and wanted to have a good laugh at Allen’s expense. Whatever the answer was Allen was pissed and Matt was going to pay with his blood and brains all over the room, he growls about to head up to Matt’s room and beat him to an inch of his life when Oliver walked back into the room and over to Allen with a worried look on his face.

“Allen, are you alright now? You’re not getting sick, are you? I know I can make you something to make you feel better if you would like or was it the rabbits that were in your room?” Oliver was asking so many questions worried that Allen would be sick for Christmas because he was coming down with something or thought it might have more to do with the rabbits though.

“No! I’m not fucking alright now! Matt’s the one who put those fucking rabbits in my bag!” Allen shouts swearing as always and goes to walk past Oliver to go knock his brother out when Oliver grabs his arm eyes swirling.

“Allen, go put two coins in the jar this minute” Oliver was not having any swearing this week, he wanted this Christmas to be a great one.

Allen sighs and yanks his arm way going to the kitchen putting two coins in the jar before grabbing his bat which was sitting by the back door, he runs up the stairs to Matt’s room knocking the door down and lunging at his brother. “You son of a bitch!”


	10. Mathieu and Alfred finally arrive

Matt didn’t anticipate his brother to barge into his room and lunge on top of him, he was quick to kick his brother off the top of him though and grabbed his hockey stick and stood up pointing the stick at his brother who was now on the floor. Allen growls and kicks at his brother’s legs knocking the other down onto the floor also and tries to remove the hockey stick from his brother’s hands, Matt also growled and moved the hockey stick into the side of Allen’s head. Allen moved out of the way just in time so not to be hit with the stick and head butts his brother in the nose causing blood to start rushing from it and the Canadian to growl deeply putting a hand to his nose before kicking Allen in the stomach hard enough to knock him off backwards, Matt wipes his nose and lunges on top of his brother trying to strangle him and the American grips at his brothers arms and starts to roll with his brother out of his room and unfortunately down the flight of stairs landing at the bottom of the stairs. Both were out of breath at trying to murder one another but were determine to not give up until one of them was unconscious or dead, Francois glanced over the back of the couch hearing the scuffle and sighed slowly getting up and walking into the kitchen to distract Oliver from interfering with the two and secretly hoped they would both kill each other.

Arthur and Francis had gone up to their room after picking up their bags that were still at the door where they left them when they arrived and started to unpack when they heard Allen swearing about something down stairs and then the sudden bang of a door being knocked open and then from there lots of scuffling and growling coming from down the hall and then suddenly the sounds going a lot quieter, they debated whether to go down or not and see what was going on.

Mathieu was scared for his life quite literally actually since Alfred was the one driving and he had no sense of danger and poor Mathieu was clinging for dear life to the door of the car while his brother was speeding down the roads, Alfred had of course taken the wrong road and ended up having to take the longest way to Oliver’s possible. Mathieu tried to stay calm through the ride by thinking of getting to spend a week with his friend and since he was practically invisible he could just sneak off if he needed some time to himself without others asking questions, Alfred finally stopped the car once seeing the bright blue house and laughed at how ridiculous it looked then noticed that Arthur's car was already here which meant that Francis would also be here as well. Mathieu got out of the car with a sick looking polar bear to which he had rescued from the back seat of the car along with his bag, Alfred had already retrieved his bag from the back of the car and was heading up to the door when he heard his brother say something to him.

“Al…you’re driving is crazy, who the hell gave you your licence?” Mathieu says softly making his way up to the door where his brother now was.

“Haha! What are you talking about Mattie? I’m the best driver out there because…I’M THE HERO! Haha!” Alfred states laughing as he flings open the door.

Allen had managed to get Matt into a headlock and was strangling him to death when the door was flung open wide revealing a tall blond with glasses and cowlick a top his head laughing about what his brother had said when he caught sight of the scene before him and it made him laugh harder, Alfred never trusted Matt and after hearing that his brother had become good friend with the other didn’t sit well with him and he knew the rough Canadian would be up to something and might even hurt Mathieu so the sight was a warm welcome. Mathieu had walked up behind Alfred and peeked his head around to see what on earth his brother found so go damn funny only to see a horrible sight of Matt in an headlock and bleeding, he pushed past Alfred heading towards the boys on the floor and pulls his arm back punching Allen in the face causing his grip to loosen at the attack which gave Matt enough leverage to pull free and was about to attack his brother when he was suddenly tackled to the floor. Matt was about to attack the attacker when he hears soft sobs in his chest which causes him to holt in his actions and realized he recognized the sounds of the sobs and looked down at the person clinging to his chest it was Mathieu, his secret crush and his one and only friend in the whole world. Allen had recovered and pulled the smaller Canadian off Matt and punched him in the face as payback for the punch he received and Mathieu landed square in front of Alfred’s feet who was still standing at the door watching the scene in front of him. Matt’s eyes saw red when Allen had punched Mathieu in the face but just as he was about to kill his brother he saw a flash of pink hair and then to Allen screaming on the floor and Oliver on top of him stabbing him in the stomach. Alfred had knelt next to Mathieu thinking his brother was dead and screaming for Mattie to come back, that was when Arthur and Francis had rushed down upon hearing Alfred screaming for his brother not to die. Francois had now entered the room also and pulled Oliver off Allen and into a hug to calm the other down, he looked around the room feeling a migraine coming on from all the noise that everyone was making.

“Everyone just fucking shut up and calm the fuck down!” Francois yelled cutting through the noise and stopping everyone effectively. “He’s not dead just knocked out”

“Allen your behaviour to our guests have been appalling” Oliver says having calmed down and was frowning at his American son.

Matt stood up and walked over to Mathieu picking him up bridal style then turning away from everyone and heading back to his room with the unconscious Canadian in his arms, Alfred and Arthur were about to go nuts at the Canadian for taking Mathieu away only to be stopped by Francis and Oliver.

“Let ‘im take Mathieu, ‘e’s not going to ‘urt ‘im” Francis says watching the two Canadians disappear upstairs.

“I do apologize for Allen’s behaviour…I hoped this week would be good for both our families and that we could get along” Oliver says sadly looking to the ground, it was his fault after all that Mathieu had gotten hurt since he wanted to play match maker.

“Mathieu will be fine, no need to worry about ‘im” Francis smiles. “ ‘e is a tough boy”

Arthur sighs and leaves for his room once more, he knew this was a bad idea to come but there wasn’t much he could do about it now and went to lay down for a while knowing full well that Francis will follow him back to the room. Arthur was indeed right since as soon as he started to head upstairs Francis was close behind with Mathieu’s bag and pet polar bear dropping both off outside Matt’s room before following Arthur into their shared room, Alfred was still standing at the door confused by the whole thing and looked to Allen and then to Oliver before speaking. “Uh…not sure what exactly is going on here but could someone show me where me and Mattie will be sleeping?”

Oliver instantly perked up and smiled towards the blond boy. “Of course~ Mathieu will be staying in Matt’s room and you will be bunking with dear Allen”

“I’m what!?” Alfred shouted frowning at the thought of having Mattie staying in the same room with the moose lover and for him to be in the same room with that animal loving meat eating hater.

“The boys couldn’t agree on rooming together and said they’d have you and Mattie stay in their rooms since I don’t have any spare rooms to put you and Mathieu up, the only room I had free has Arthur and Francis staying in it” Oliver says slowly.

“Just get over it porkchop and just accept the fact you’ll be rooming with me for the week” Allen states smirking and grabbing Alfred’s bag. “I’ll show you your new room for the week”

Alfred couldn’t believe it and all he could do was watch as Allen took his bag up the stairs, he sighs running a hand through his hair. “Well fuck…this is going to be a long week”


	11. Harmless teasing?

Matt was watching over Mathieu who was still knocked out and was laying onto of Matt’s bed, Matt was ready to just leave and bash his brother’s head in with his hockey stick but instead he sat on his windowsill smoking while he waited for Mathieu to wake up. Kumajiro started to scratch at Matt’s door as it was closed and he wanted access to the room he will be in while Mathieu was here, the scratching proved affective since it opened revealing Matt with a cigarette in his mouth looking down at the small polar bear. Kuma walked in past the bulky Canadian’s legs and over to his owner sniffing the other’s hand, the Canadian at the door picked up his friend’s bags bringing them into the room and once again closing the door behind him to keep the others out.

Alfred on the other hand was still standing by the door refusing to move an inch, there was no way in hell he would share a room with his 2p not if he could help it so being the stubborn American he was he stayed put by the door but closed it so not to let bugs or animals inside the house; Oliver would came over trying to convince Alfred to go up to Allen’s room to settle in but Alfred just continued to stay put and refused to move from his spot at the door. Allen had dumped Alfred’s bags in his room and walked back down to fetch the stubborn American from his spot at the front door. “Come on Porkchop! …It’s not that bad having to room with me, is it?” The red headed American pouted a little looking at the blonde.

Alfred looked at the other and was a little taken back by the others pout and felt bad about not being a hero like he always claims to be every day of his life, he looks down then looks to the other with a grin on his face patting the other shoulder. “Nah! Of course, not dude! Come on show me where our room is”

Allen smirks back at the other then quickly hides it with a grin of his own then grabs the others wrist pulling him up the stairs and showing the other his new room for the week and the red headed American would never admit it but he loved when Alfred had said /our/ room and not your room. Alfred looks around the room as he walks in before looking at the queen bed, his eyes widen a little as he couldn’t find any other form of bed in the room and cautiously asked. “Uh. …hey Allen, um where will I be sleeping?”

“You’ll be sleeping in the bed” Al says watching the others mind start to tick.

“OK. Then, where will /you/ be sleeping?” Alfred asks carefully hoping that it’s not the answer he thinks it will be.

Allen smirks seeing where Alfred’s mind was going with all these questions and he spoke still wearing his grin. “In the bed, too. Duh, where do you think I would be sleeping?”

Alfred’s eye shot wide open and he blushed slightly before turning around to leave the room stuttering a little. “N-Nope! That not going to h-happen dude…I’m gonna go ask Oliver for a spare b-bed!”

Before Alfred could leave Allen had moved quickly beside the door knowing what Alfred was going to do and closed the door standing in front of it smirking more. "He doesn’t have a spare bed son looks like we’re sharing Porkchop, what’s the matter? Are you blushing?”

Alfred’s face immediately flushed further and he tried not to make eye contact with the other slowly walking backwards. “N-No! o-of course not dude!” Alfred started to laugh nervously trying to deny it.

Allen looked behind the other American and noticed if he kept making the other move backwards he’d end up laying on the bed and Allen couldn’t help let his mind run wild with all the things he could do to tease the other further. “But you are, I can see it plain on your face Porkchop” The red head smirks more loving messing with the blonde and started to advance on the other causing Alfred to continue to move backwards.

The blonde American kept moving further and further backwards not knowing the bed was approaching behind him quickly. ‘Y-You’re crazy dude! Haha …I’m not blu—” Alfred didn’t get to finish that sentence since his legs had reached the bed and caused his still moving body to fall backwards onto the bed.

Allen took no time in closing the distance between them and hovering over Alfred on the bed. “Oops. Sorry there Alfred I guess I forgot to tell ya that the bed was behind ya” He grinned as if he was the devil himself as he stared down at Alfred’s face.

Alfred was in shock so much that he wasn’t registering what had happen and what Allen was doing, all he could do was stare into Allen’s red eyes through askew glasses, said red eyed American chuckled to himself before leaning down close and almost whispering. “What’s the matter Porkchop? Don’t tell me you’ve never had someone on top of ya before?” He smirked further bringing his face close to the other’s neck sending a shiver down the other’s body from his breath, he truly loved teasing the other it was the best way to make him in a good mood.

Allen then stuck his tongue out and licked up the blonde American’s neck which in turn caused the blonde to moan slightly before screaming in panic and trying to get out from under the other American, Alfred’s scream rattled the house and all who were in it could clearly hear it as if they were in the same room as the panicked American.

“What the fuck are you doing you fucking damn animal fucker!?” Alfred screamed out at the American above him.


End file.
